Jigsaw puzzles, typically physical objects made of paperboard or another such durable material, have entertained and educated puzzle players for decades. With the advent of personal computers, computer-generated pictorial jigsaw puzzles have also become popular among players of all ages. In conventional computer-generated pictorial jigsaw puzzles, a puzzle picture is electronically broken up into a set of puzzle pieces which are then scattered across an electronic viewing display. A player then manipulates the pieces on the display, such as by using a mouse or keyboard, to connect interlocking puzzle pieces together until the puzzle picture is unscrambled. While popular, these computer-generated pictorial jigsaw puzzle pictures are static representations similar to puzzle pictures made of durable material. As such, the computer-generated jigsaw puzzle image on each piece does not change while the game is being played. Further, existing computer-generated jigsaw puzzle games disadvantageously lack high quality sound effects, such as musical sequences, while the game is being played, which could significantly increase the level of excitement and interaction provided by the puzzle.
Moreover, to promote solvability, conventional jigsaw puzzles and existing computer-generated pictorial jigsaw puzzles typically present an image of the final picture to provide the player sufficient frame of reference to begin piecing together the puzzle. A disadvantage of such an approach is that the player usually knows from the outset what the player is creating, and there is no depth of mystery or intrigue to motivate solving the puzzle. Conventional jigsaw puzzles and existing computer-generated puzzles generally use a wide array of unique puzzle shapes such that the shape of the puzzle piece itself provides some clue to solving the puzzle. One disadvantage of using a wide array of puzzle piece shapes is that the interface can be cumbersome since computer software must make a judgment as to when the player has moved a piece close enough to the proper position and orientation that the piece “fits.” Fit tests often become unintended and even frustrating fine motor skill challenges for the player, rather than the mental challenge the player is seeking. Another disadvantage of using a wide array of puzzle piece shapes is that a significant portion of screen space must be dedicated to viewing the unassembled pieces. This approach typically requires the player to view all the unassembled pieces and to simultaneously provide a viewing area equal to the finished puzzle.